


Possession is Nine Tenths

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Biting, Jealousy, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney shoved John into the wall.  "What the hell were you thinking?  Or were you thinking at all?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession is Nine Tenths

Rodney shoved John into the wall. "What the hell were you thinking? Or were you thinking at all?"

John struggled to get loose, but Rodney was stronger than he looked, and he couldn't break the grip that he held on his shoulders, at least not without hurting Rodney, and he wasn't going to do that. Besides, Rodney kinda had a point. He'd followed the girl without hesitation, thinking that they were going to meet with her father.

When they arrived at a bathing room instead, he'd been surprised.

It had taken some fast talking to get out of there, virtue intact, but the damage had been done with Rodney, who was glaring at John as he waited for an answer. "I - ?" There was no good way to complete that sentence, was there?

It was okay, though - Rodney apparently didn't need for him to finish his thought. "You're mine, Sheppard, and I don't share," he growled, and John's cock went from half-mast to fully hard in seconds. Oh, hell, Rodney was _pissed_.

This was going to be _good_.

Rodney got one hand behind his head and shook him by the neck. "Did you hear me? Or do I need to break it down into smaller words?"

"No, I heard you." John said. "I didn't mean anything by it, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry, huh?" Rodney shifted to one side and shoved John forward, towards the bed. "Strip. Show me how sorry you are."

John's hands were shaking as he stripped off his t-shirt. Thanking god that he'd been getting ready to go for a run when Rodney had caught up with him, he toed off his sneakers and reached for his waistband. His fingers fumbled at the drawstring of his sweats, and he paused to take a deep breath. Realizing that Rodney was watching him, he forced himself calm and then undid the knot. With that out of the way, his pants slid down to pool at his feet, and it was a simple matter to shove his boxers down after them.

Standing there naked, he held his hands at his sides and waited for Rodney to tell him what to do. It wasn't long before Rodney nodded, as if to himself, and then said, "Lie down, on your stomach."

John hurried to comply, and then propped his head up on his hands as Rodney started to strip out of his own clothes. He wasn't hurried, or slow, just methodical. John couldn't help the way that his mouth watered when Rodney's cock came in to view, though. He wanted to be on his knees, sucking that cock for as long as Rodney would let him - it was the perfect size. Not too long, but thick, and it tasted _wonderful_.

But Rodney obviously had something else in mind as he knelt on the bed between John's legs. John shivered as Rodney's warm hand landed on his hip, pulling him up on his knees. There was a _click_ and then Rodney slid two slick fingers into him, hard and fast. Bucking, John tried to pant through the burn. "Fuck - " he gasped out.

The finger fucking was fast and just enough to get John slick before Rodney was pulling his fingers free again. "I want you to feel this every time you sit down," Rodney said, and then there was a blunt pressure against his hole. "If you can't take it, tell me now, Sheppard."

John bit his lip. His mouth was too dry to talk, but he could nod, and so he did. The pressure slowly increased, and then the head of Rodney's cock popped through his entrance. The sudden stretch burned, but he could take it. Rodney didn't stop, though, or even slow down. Instead he pushed steadily in, until John could feel his hips pressed against his own.

Clutching at the bedspread, John held on, prepared for a hard fuck. He was totally surprised when Rodney's hands went under his arms and tugged, pulling him up so that he was kneeling in Rodney's lap. Wrapping his arms around John's chest, Rodney guided him into a slow, easy rhythm. The position forced Rodney even deeper than usual, and John couldn't hold back the moan.

Rodney was moving under him, counterpoint to his rhythm, and John rode him for all his worth. Every stroke passed right over that spot deep inside that made his breath hitch, and he was getting closer with every one. "Rodney, I'm close," he managed to get out.

A large, warm hand wrapped around his cock, but before he could react to that, Rodney bit him, hard, right at the join of shoulder and neck. That was it, that was all John could take, and he came, moaning.

But Rodney didn't let up for long seconds, teeth sunk into flesh that John could _feel_ bruising. When Rodney finally let go, the spot throbbed in time to his heartbeat, and he nearly lifted a hand to touch the spot. But Rodney had other things on his mind, and he pushed John forward, onto his face. Limp with his own orgasm, it was all John could do to hold on as Rodney started to fuck him hard, his hands bruisingly tight on John's hips.

Rodney was mumbling something, and finally the fog covering John's brain lifted enough for him to make sense of it. He was repeating, "Mine," over and over again, and John felt something that was tight in his chest give way. He gave the only answer he could, "Yours."

At that, Rodney groaned and pushed in hard and deep, and John could feel the warm throbbing that meant that Rodney had come. Rodney pulled out and rolled to one side, and John turned so that he could wrap his arms around him. This time, it was a question. "Mine?"

John ducked his head and kissed Rodney's chest, and then said, "Yours."


End file.
